Missing Major
by endra1
Summary: Major Kyosuke has been caught by a third party and his body is not known for it's endurance. Can Minamoto and The Children save him before old age gets the better of him? Note: Violence is to be expected and there are no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Zettai Karen Children does not belong to me. Only this particular fanfiction plot does. I still find it hard to believe that there are so few fanfictions with Kyosuke and so I have decided to right this wrong. This is, however, the sixth fiction that I have written tonight so please excuse any grammatical mistakes. I hope that you all enjoy this one.

**Chapter 1**

Kyosuke flew fast. The shadows behind were catching up. Kyosuke's only two hopes were P.A.N.D.R.A. or the Queen. He had already determined not to involve the Queen in this but P.A.N.D.R.A.'s base was so far away. Telepathy didn't work long distance and teleportation was useless against these enemies. They were faster than him.

Blood dripped to the buildings below, thick and vicious like honey but nowhere near as sweet. Kyosuke wasn't sure how much further he could fly. For once, he regretted having left Momataro behind. The pest could have gone to fetch help by now if not for Kyosuke's lack in foresight. Of course, Magi or Muscle would have been much more helpful but it wasn't often that Kyosuke took them on late night walks.

Kyosuke's vision was spotted at best. Healing was out of the question. It was already taking all of his energy to simply stay in the air. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to outrun his enemies for much longer, Kyosuke decided to take the fight to the ground.

His legs wobbled dangerously as he landed but he managed to stay upright. His opponents landed a wary five meters from him.

"Be careful." The words were not meant for him.

One of the shadows crept closer. Kyosuke sent a blast of energy in warning and the figure dropped back.

"You should come quietly, Major." The voice was female.

"And if I don't want to?" Kyosuke asked.

"Then we will take you by force."

Kyosuke didn't like the confidence in that voice. Still, it wasn't hard to see why his enemies were already sure of their win. Kyosuke could feel his body failing even as he simply stood still. The school uniform that Magi was so opposed to was ripped in more places than Kyosuke could count. His entire body shook in violent shivers as the lack of blood cooled his slim frame. He couldn't hold out much longer.

A surprise attack slid through his defences. Kyosuke had no chance to distinguish darkened features before a strong attack to the chest sent him stumbling backwards. The figure was coming in again but Kyosuke couldn't see anymore. Harsh coughs tore his chest open and Kyosuke dimly wished he had his pills. Pain was so distance now and Kyosuke focused only on breathing.

_I'm too old for this,_ he thought.

The thought came much too late and he could feel large hands enclosing his small frame as he lost the battle to stay conscious. Before he fell completely under the forced-sleep's spell, Kyosuke wondered if the hands belonged to Magi but then there was no one but the cold shadow of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reading this story.

**Chapter 2**

Kyosuke woke to damp cement and rusting chains. It was dark but Kyosuke's eyes were much more efficient than human eyes. He could see the brick walls and the blood that smeared it. It took him a dizzy moment to realise that some of the blood was his own. Rough bandages had been wrapped around his torso but his limbs remained untended. Concentrating, Kyosuke tried to manipulate the flesh to healing but an emptiness arose within him. Frustrated, he tried again but, once more, there were no results.

"Your powers will not work here."

Kyosuke looked up in surprise and realised that he had overlooked the tall shadow which leaned against one of the walls.

"I trust that you will be able to explain why?"

"For starters, you've lost too much blood to concentrate properly. Beyond that, we have more than a hundred ECMs embedded in these walls."

Kyosuke scoffed.

"B.A.B.E.L. had many more in the cell they kept me in."

"B.A.B.E.L. had weak versions. Ours are stronger. Your locked power proves that."

"May I have the pleasure of a name?" Kyosuke changed the subject.

"Tiel."

"Tiel. Would you tell me why I am still alive?"

Tiel stepped away from the wall and approached Kyosuke with the movement of a stalking snake.

"We want information."

Kyosuke kept his face expressionless.

"I have none."

"You are the head of a criminal organisation are you not?"

"So shouldn't you kill me to stop my group's activities?"

Tiel laughed.

"Your death would make little difference. You've already given them their orders."

Kyosuke tried to hide his shock.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're dying Major."

Kyosuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How many years do you think you have left?" Tiel asked. "My spies say that the effect of those pills is already wearing off."

Kyosuke said nothing. Tiel was now close enough that Kyosuke could smell the salt on his breath.

"What are your plans?" Tiel asked.

Nothing.

Tiel slapped Kyosuke hard. He stepped back, nodding with a frown on his face.

"We can do it your way, Major. I don't mind. But you might."

Kyosuke didn't like the sound of that.

He was about to dislike it much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this one. The other ones appeared to have more followers so I put three on the back burner and this was one of them. I was really glad to get my first review on this one a few days ago and it spurred me into doing this update. Updates may not occur too regularly on this one but, please, rest assured that it will be continued. I hope to put up another chapter within a month but we'll see how I go. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome.

The screaming had stopped a few hours ago but the cell wasn't yet silent. The sickening crack of leather against skin now took precedence in the cell. Every now and then, there was a groan but little more.

"I will ask you again, Major. What are your plans?" Tiel's voice was almost as coarse as the cruel blow that followed.

There was still nothing.

Tiel leaned in closer to his prey. Kyosuke's body was slick with blood and sweat. What little was left of the school uniform the Major wore was crusted to look like rusting steel. Features too young for their actual age were still twisted in agony but those blue eyes were open. They were blank. It was as if Kyosuke were unconscious for they showed no reaction to the outside world. Tiel growled. He would have to snap some life back into those eyes before Kyosuke would talk. Fine. Tiel had no problem with doing that. The man was a criminal after all.

He signalled for help and two large men entered the cell silently. As per their orders, they released the Major from his chains. Tiel took note of Kyosuke's lack of resistance. The Esper was either actually unconscious or in a trance. Tiel didn't know which was truth but there was only one way to break through both: more pain. Tiel would make sure that Kyosuke woke up. He would make sure that the Major told them his plans. He would make sure that the Esper suffered. It was his job.

The two men fastened more chains around wrists that seemed too thin for what had been such a strong foe. Tiel looked down at his prey. Against the hay that covered the stone floor, Kyosuke's blood was much more vivid. Tiel straddled the Esper, pinning him to the ground. The Major made no move even against the uncomfortable prick of the knife that Tiel now brandished. The sight made Tiel angry. He grabbed hold of one of the loosely chained arms and pulled it towards him. Then the knife started in.

The once limp body suddenly became taut as the first neat cut was made. Blank eyes flashed to anger and pain and Kyosuke stared up at Tiel in horror. Another cut. Kyosuke's lips tightened to snow white. Tiel smiled.

"I'm so glad that you joined us again."

The knife made another cut. Kyosuke whimpered.

"Are you ready to tell me what your plans are?"

More flesh ripped. Kyosuke cried out.

"Are you?"

Another cut. Kyosuke screamed.

Tiel pulled out the knife. The Esper's body was shaking below him. Kyosuke was crying, his sobs coming hard and heavy. Tiel didn't give the Major time for recovery. The knife began its treacherous course again and this time, the cutting didn't stop. The Major's screams elevated to a higher pitch. He was crying as he screamed but Tiel felt no pity. The man was a monster. Tiel had been told that as long as he had been a part of the group. Kyosuke was a thing left behind by the war. A thing that bought destruction and catastrophe where ever he went. Tiel had never doubted the truth of this and he wasn't about to now.

The knife stopped again. Kyosuke gasped for air, tears running down his face. For the first time, since the interrogation had started, the Major spoke.

"Queen," he whispered.

Tiel didn't know who this 'Queen' was but it wasn't the words that Tiel had wanted Kyosuke to speak. Angered by the Major's lack of cooperation, Tiel slapped Kyosuke hard and suddenly the Major was coughing. The coughs wracked that slim frame and Tiel shot to his feet and backed away. It was obvious that Kyosuke couldn't breathe but Tiel had done nothing to harm the Major's abdomen for fear of killing the Esper before they got the information they needed. Concerned that such an outcome would occur anyway, Tiel hurried to stop Kyosuke's convulsions.

There was a particularly violent cough and, a minute later, Kyosuke's blue tinge began to pinken again. Kyosuke was too weak to do anything but breathe and Tiel stepped back again. He wiped a hand across his face as if to wash away the fatigue that lay there. He had heard that the Major was dying but he hadn't thought the episodes were so violent. In fact, he hadn't thought he would have encountered one if he left the Major's core body alone. That was obviously not true. The Major didn't have long left.

Tiel left Kyosuke to recover. He returned to the room that was currently acting as their headquarters. Everyone turned to him, hopeful of a breakthrough. Tiel's sour expression told them otherwise. Tiel grabbed the closest secure phone and turned to the operator.

"Get me B.A.B.E.L.'s number. I have something to talk to them about," he ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hello again~! Sorry for taking such a long break on this fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far, especially my reviewers. In my absence, as most of you probably know, a new Zettai Karen Children anime aired which featured Kyosuke as the main. I was overjoyed but this idea but would like to clarify that this fiction takes place before the events of that series and, as such, will unfortunately not feature Andy or other characters who were cast only in that series. I am very sorry to Andy fans out there. This fiction actually wouldn't work if I set it during the events of that series so I'm afraid that I can't adapt it. Please forgive me. On to the important stuff, though, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Tiel waited for the chief of BABEL to pick up the phone with angry impatience. It was bad enough that he had to go to these lengths to start with let alone having to listen to horrible piano music while being on hold. It had already been five minutes since he had left Kyosuke and he was already regretting not having stayed in the cell. At least then he would be doing something.

"Hello?"

Finally. Tiel nodded to his second in command and she put through the image that accompanied the call. Tiel noted sourly that the Chief was not the only one in range of the call. In the background stood an average-looking black haired gentleman and three little girls. Tiel cursed internally. It would have been better if the conversation had remained private but time was of the essence. If Kyosuke died before they had the information, everything would go downhill.

"Hello?" The chief repeated.

"This is Tiel of an Agency that I can't release the name of. I want you to hand over Fujiko Tsubomi."

The chief cocked his head.

"What would you like to meet the director for?"

"She is an essential link to information we require," Tiel responded.

It was not entirely untrue. Fujiko Tsubomi was a link. It was, of course, more due to her link to Kyosuke that Tiel wanted her than for her information, however. Surely with a bit of leverage, one of them would talk.

"Hand her over to me immediately. If you do not comply, then I will demolish BABEL. This is not a joke. It is a threat."

Tiel waited for a response. Everyone in the room remained blank-faced. Then one of the girls burst out into laughter. The others soon joined her until everyone in the room was cackling like witches except for the gentleman in the background who kept his laugh to a refined giggle.

Tiel sighed in exasperation. It was not the first time he had received such a response. People were very disbelieving these days. It didn't make the experience any less frustrating. Gritting his teeth, he snapped his fingers and two large men detached themselves from a dark corner before leaving the room.

"I understand that you do not believe me. Perhaps if I can give you proof of my determination…"

The two men returned and Tiel again snapped his fingers. Together, they threw an unconscious Kyosuke to the ground. Tiel tried to hide his concern. He hoped that the goons had been careful when they had knocked the Esper out. After such a recent attack, even a small injury could kill Kyosuke. He knelt down and pulled Kyosuke's head upwards to reveal his face to the camera.

"I'm sure you recognise this man. We have held him longer than any other organisation, including your own. We have the power to defeat even the strongest Esper. We can take down BABEL without any effort at all."

Tiel didn't even have time to appraise his audience's response. Before he had even finished speaking, the girls from the background were gone. The call cut out and there were explosions and screaming people everywhere. Tiel grabbed the Major and pulled him into one corner. He needed to appraise the situation. Through the dust and fire, he made out three figures. They slowly moved forwards, people and objects in their way magically disappearing. Espers.

No. That wasn't possible. The limiters in this building had kept even Kyosuke's powers under wraps. It should have been impossible for anyone to use powers inside the organisation. Yet, there they were, walking out of the smoke. It was the same children that had been in the background of Tiel's call to BABEL. The black and white haired girls split off under the red haired girl's orders. Tiel readied his gun as the red haired girl got closer. Then her eyes met his.

Tiel couldn't move. This girl was something else. Part of his immobility was due to her power but the rest was because of the pressure of her glare. She had the kind of look that said she had seen more than her share in life. She walked right up to Tiel and, with one hand, loosened his grip on the Major. Gently, and without a word to Tiel, she gently took Kyosuke and backed away.

"He's over here!" she called as she lowered the Major to the ground.

Tiel almost swore as Kyosuke's eyes opened but his interest peaked as he heard what the Major had to say.

"Queen."

The girl smiled a smile that was much too mature for her age.

"I'm here, Kyosuke," she said.

Then the black-haired girl returned and they all disappeared. Tiel stood in the centre of the rubble that used to be the headquarters of his Agency and let his slow smile morph to low laughter.

The Queen, huh? This was going to be interesting.


End file.
